


Something To Hold On To

by veilofthemoonlight



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veilofthemoonlight/pseuds/veilofthemoonlight
Summary: Sometimes, you just need something to hold on to.Maehara gets a little hurt. Isogai finds out more about Maehara's emotions. His feelings could be overwhelming, but maybe just this once, Maehara could let them all out.
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Something To Hold On To

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that i've completed! i hope you enjoy (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

“Sorry!” Okano exclaimed.

It was the penultimate period of school, and they were practising self-defence in a class session with Mr Karasuma. In this particular training session, Maehara was too distracted and inattentive, resulting in him sprawled on the floor. He had a bruise on his forehead and was bleeding from his nose.

Taking a look at the swelling that she left on Maehara’s face, Okano took a step back, wincing.

“We'd better get that checked out," she said. Panicking a little, Okano asked Maehara, "Do you know if anyone here knows first aid?”

“If I’m not mistaken, Yumma's siblings get injured more often than not. He got used to assisting them with their injuries. I should think he should know basic first aid,” Maehara answered, too distracted by his bloody nose to think about getting the teachers.

Heeding this, Okano acted promptly, helping Maehara up to his feet. Walking to the classroom where Isogai was performing his class president duties, Okano worried over Maehara. She held him up, hoping the kick did not cause any severe injuries.

Opening the classroom door, Okano rushed to Isogai with Maehara by her side, where he was hardly keeping up with her speed. Isogai looked up from his table from where he was arranging the papers from the test held on the day before. Taking a look at Maehara’s face, Isogai got up, questioning Okano of the events that led Maehara to have a bloody nose and a bruise on his forehead. After explaining through countless apologises, Okano managed to tell the whole situation to the class president. Nodding, Isogai dismissed Okano, instructing her to inform Mr Karasuma of the situation.

“Don’t worry, I was close to being done with my duties. I’ll help him and he’ll be up and running in no time at all. Make sure to tell the teachers, all right? We might miss the last period, and we certainly don’t want them worrying about any of their students,” Isogai said.

After Okano left, Isogai turned towards Maehara, telling him to follow him to the infirmary that was hidden at the back of the classroom. Sitting Maehara down, Isogai reached up to get a first aid kit on the shelf above Maehara. While reaching up, Maehara saw a little skin peeking out from under Isogai’s shirt. It made him turn away, not wanting to be caught staring at his best friend. He flushed red. Why was he even staring in the first place? What was he doing?

Just then, Isogai turned around with a small bottle and a packet of tissue paper, seemingly oblivious to the internal ordeal that Maehara was having. Sitting down beside Maehara, Isogai handed him a tissue and opened the glass bottle. Isogai sighed, dabbing Maehara’s bruised face with the ointment while the latter held a piece of tissue paper to his nose.

“You should be more cautious. I can’t care for you every time you get hurt,” Isogai chided.

Maehara nodded, ashamed. Isogai moved in closer to examine his features and tended to the bruise, making sure to reduce the amount of stinging he caused. They were close. Just a mere inch away from each other, move slightly in the wrong direction and they would receive a peck on the lips. It was way too close for Maehara’s comfort, causing his face to heat up. Yet, when Isogai held Maehara’s face in his palms and cradled it with such care and gentleness, Maehara neither objected nor moved away. Instead, he sat there, still and quiet. The silence was their solace, allowing them to enjoy the other’s presence in peace. 

After applying the ointment to Maehara's bruised face, Isogai smiled at Maehara, his face lighting up with the bright grin. Maehara's heart started beating faster, and that was when he realized he was in love with the boy right in front of him. There was no doubt about it. He was in love with his best friend, the one who was there since childhood. He was in love with Isogai.

Time passed by quickly and somehow, they started discussing the topic of Korosensei and the class.

"Well, as much as I like the octopus, I still will not hesitate to kill him."

Isogai looked at Maehara curiously, so Maehara continued.

"I'm not doing it for the money. The price of the kill is good, but I'm doing it because I don't want you dying. I don’t want a world where you aren’t alive with me," Maehara confessed.

Not long after, tears rolled down his pallid cheeks and turned Maehara’s eyes a bloody red. He wiped the tears with the back of his hand, confused about why he was tearing up. He willed it to stop so that he would not make a fool of himself in front of Isogai. However, the tears did not cease stopping. The longer he sat there, the more tears split from the corners of his eyes, and he could not find out why he was crying at all.

Why would he cry if he did not know it himself? Was it the fact that they have to kill their beloved octopus teacher? Was it the fact that the safety of all the people on earth was in his hands? Was it the realisation that the world might end soon? Or was it the overwhelming thought that there was a possibility of Isogai dying? Isogai. His childhood friend. His best friend. The one he cherishes. Was that the reason? There was no exact way to tell.

Before long, he was shaking and sobbing into Isogai’s shoulder, Isogai being the sole thing preventing him from falling to the ground. Isogai, being the ikeman he was, knew what to do, shushing the crying boy and humming a lullaby under his breath. Comforted, Maehara hugged Isogai tight. The crying stopped and the sobbing turned into soft sniffling.

Isogai placed Maehara’s hand on his heart, squeezing it gently.

“I’m right here, I won’t be going anytime soon, I promise.”

They pinky promised, making Maehara smile, though the obvious tear tracks glistened under the sunlight. They both knew the vow was not a guarantee on their lives, but it was something. Something to hold on to, something to provide them with hope, even if just a little.

The sun was setting, the sky painted in shades of orange. They stepped out of the classroom, hand in hand, warmth pulsing through their skin. Isogai turned to Maehara and smiled.

"Let's go back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the story seems a little too rushed (and utterly horrible)! it has been bothering me for a while, (i started this three months ago) so i decided to just go for it. i hope you liked it! have a lovely day ahead ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tetorasupremacy)


End file.
